


Tension

by kiscico



Series: Carter!verse [2]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Cigarettes, Community: numb3rs100, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prompt Fic, Set before show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiscico/pseuds/kiscico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colby and Dwayne survive another night, but can't shake the tension.</p>
<p>Written for numb3rs100 Prompt 175: Soldier.  Chronologically, part 2 of my Carter!verse, but can definitely be read as a stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tension

The sun was rising over the Afghanistan desert. Colby Granger watched from his position at the mouth of the canyon. He glanced around, taking in the scared faces of his men, the nervous shifting, the quick glances from one to another. On the other side of the canyon, his eyes locked with Dwayne Carter's. They could feel the tension in the air. Both officers knew that the tension would only lessen slightly if the got back to base safely.

 

Colby and Dwayne and their respective men were waiting for a supply caravan that they would escort back to their temporary base. It wasn't that dangerous of a job, but everyone knew that even the most routine task could turn into a bloodbath all too easily. Luckily there were no incidents, and they arrived back at base a little after nightfall. The tension in the air refused to dissipate completely.

 

Colby was just lighting up a cigarette when Dwayne came into their shared tent. Without words Dwayne sat behind Colby and pulled him into a loose embrace. Colby passed the cigarette back to Dwayne and soaked in the other soldier's warmth. They were safe, they were alive- and that's what mattered.


End file.
